4 years what changed?
by mewcdg
Summary: it's been four years since the aliens left, what happens when they come back? WHAT! ichigo has a GIRLFRIEND? what happened? -Being re-done-
1. Chapter 1

4 years, what's changed? Chap 1

I do not own Tokyo mew mew. If I did, I'll be soooooo happy.

Keii pov

We were working at the café, almost all of us, ichigo didn't come here any more. She's gone. We miss her. But she wasn't the only one gone. The aliens are still gone. but they said they will come back of a visit, but they didn't say it was today. The café door's busted open when they came but, all I did was drop the cake I was baking. I thought they at least NOT blow something up. Well I might as well she what's going on.

"Taruto! I missed you!" I saw pudding give him soft hug, as the others talked, but kisshu was uneasy .

"yo! Keiichiro! Where is my kneko-chan? " he yelled to me.

"we don't know, her parents shipped her off the some school." I replied

"well where?" he said.

"I don't know, none of us but Masaya , but he refuses to tell us" I told them

"well tree-hugger? Where is she" he said to him with his dagger in his hand.

" shiori border school. Its an all girl school" he said quickly not wanting his neck slashed.

"well lets go!" then the room began to spin.

Ichi pov

I was walking back to my droom when the air in fount of me began to spin and out poped all my old friends! Even the aliens! But they where in a human from, thank god I was off the campus .

"kitten!" I felt kisshu run up and hug me as hard as he could the I heard those voices again…damn!

"get off ichigo-sama!"I turned to see the lead girl to the fan club their.

"who the hell are you?" I looked back at my friends to see them looked confused. Mostly due to the 'I love ichigo' shirt the girl was wearing.

"who am i? im Lecha shome! Ichigo's girlfriend!" I looked at her again.


	2. fan club?

4 years… what's happened? Chap2

I don't own Tokyo mew mew

Kish pov

'Girl….friend? ichigo has a girlfriend?noooooo!' why? God! You cruel man! Why did you do this to me!

"Well? Get away form her! She mine!" the girl ran over a tore ichigo out of my arms. Why? ichigo…..why?

"Lecha! Get the hell off me! Your not my girlfriend! IM NOT A LESBIAN! SO GET OFF!"Ichigo screamed at the girl.i felt soo good!

"guys fallow me, kk lecha, you stay!" ichigo grad bed me and we started to walk off.

Lech pov

'who are those people? And how do they knoe ichigo-sama! Time for a meeting' I pulled out my phone and call the vise president of my club

" hello? This is shena, who calling?" my good friend shena nows everything to do

"ichigo has some friends here and they are trying to take her away! And they have BOYS with them!" I screamed in to the phone

"WHAT! I CALL A MEETING! THAT THE PACK, NOW!" she hung up and I ran to the park, 'ichigo-sama, who are those people?'

Ichigo pov

" sorry, I have a huge fan club, so a lot of girls like me, the girl is their leader, I think she's worse then deep blue" I tried to tell them what was going on, but I still got glares form Masaya, no surprises there.I broke up with him to go to this school.

"so kitten, are you single? "

"ya, why?"

" want to go out?"

"I don't think you should have said that…."

"why kitten?"

"some of my fan club is behind you"


	3. thier love for her

4 years, what happened? Chapter 3

I don't own Tokyo mew mew

Kish pov

Shit. Ichigo said SOME of her fan club, not a fucking mob! There was about 60 girls there! Why was ichigo so popular? I know all the guys liked her, but GIRLS? Damn!

"Get away from Ichigo-sama!" there was a girl with glasses running over to use and she ripped ichigo out of my arms.

"SHENA! GET OFF!" ichigo screamed at her, she didn't look to happy.

"But-but! Ichigo-sama! Your our hero! You save us!" I looked at her..hero? did they know she was a mew?

"how did she save you?" mint asked the girl

" some guy broke into campus once and tried to kill some of us, ichigo stopped him. We never saw anything like it before!" I turned around to see Lecha there.

" so that's why you like her?" lettuce asked.

"we don't like her. We LOVE HER! Long live ichigo-sama!" them a chant started, all the girls in the club started chanting it. For once…I was scared of girls.

Lecha pov

Ichigo-sama….an amazing girl like her doesn't need BOYS around her! They are disgusting! But those girls with them! Their trying to take ichigo-sama to! This means war! I looked at my friend heshto and gave a nod, she nudged the girl and they began a fight, the one thing ichigo-sama hated.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" I ran out and tried to pull them apart, ichigo-sama will see that I am worthy of her!

"LECHA! Let me do that! I don't want to see any getting hurt!" ichigo-sama ran over and helped me! She's sooo kind! "are you guys ok?" she looked at me and smiled…I felt like my heart just shot out of my chest. I felt my heart sore! Then something else happened, it made my heart drop.

"ICHIGO-SAMA! YOUR BLEEDING! oh god! Ichigo-sama! Please don't move to much!"


	4. Okay Guys

Okay guys, I know I haven't been updating, but I will start soon. But first I need to know, which story to start with. They are all being re-done, so they will start over, with hopefully better chapters and such. We'll play it by reviews or PM's.

Stories-

**Game of Insanity- has 17 reviews –Multi chapter**

**Blaze- has 7 reviews- Multi chapter**

**You're feeding it big sister- has 4 reviews- Multi chapter**

**The Ninja Mews- has 4 reviews- Multi chapter**

**Four Years, What Changed?- has 4 reviews- Multi chapter**

**Lost In Herself- 2 reviews- Multi chapter**

**If You Woke Up-2 reviews- Multi chapter- might be turned into a lot of one shots**

**Goodbye Our Little Sister- 2 reviews- One shot – will be re-done if requested.**

I have gotten better at writing, so if you really want these stories to be re-done and have more to them, please leave a message.


End file.
